


Little Boy Lost (or Denial)

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the Double Dippin AU (Tyrone is Dipper and Mabel's flesh-and-blood sibling, making them triplets).<br/>When Dipper starts having unusual feelings for his brother and sister, he doesn't react well. Meanwhile, Tyrone and Mabel are having the same feelings, but are taking it much better. Their attempts to bring Dip on board end in disastrous results.</p><p>(Rated M for some risque sequences in chapters 3 and 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper couldn't take this anymore.

He'd tried to suppress his changing feelings, but it was becoming nearly impossible. It was easy to explain it away when they were twelve. They were triplets, they grew up together, of course they were closer than other siblings. It became a little more difficult when they were fifteen, and he'd catch himself sneaking glimpses of Tyrone in the bedroom. He'd admonish himself for it before rationalizing it as simple curiosity. They were virtually identical, why wouldn't he be interested in seeing how they compared?

But then he started staring a little too long at Mabel as she came out of the bathroom in the mornings. The sight of her wrapped in a towel began conjuring mental images of her without it.

And that was when he started to suspect that he was sick.

********

Tyrone and Mabel started to feel a bit differently towards each other and Dipper at around twelve years of age. At first, they chalked it up to the fact that they were triplets, born within minutes of each other. Why wouldn't they share a special connection? So they left it at that, and didn't stop to dwell on the implications.

As they approached fifteen years of age, they began to realize that what they were feeling for each other wasn't what people considered normal. They continued to hold hands almost everywhere until they saw that it was drawing some uncomfortable stares from others. So the public hand holding ceased. In private, that was another matter.

It was Tyrone who acted first, sitting Mabel down while Dipper was at school working on a group project. Throwing caution to the wind, he bore his soul to his sister, telling her exactly how he felt about her and Dipper. How their presence in his life brought him joy and how he wished to show them both exactly how much they meant to him.

When Mabel placed her hand on his and asked how he wished to show them, he slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. Staring deep into her eyes, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. To Tyrone's pleasant surprise, Mabel immediately returned the kiss, her free hand rising to cup his face.

As they came away from the kiss, they both grinned like idiots. Here they were, both feeling the same way about each other, and both worried how the others would respond.

"Well, now that we know how we feel," Mabel said, "what about Dipper?"

"Oh, I'm sure he feels the same way. We just need to coax it out of him."

********

Dipper began to notice his siblings acting strangely around him.

It started with "awkward sibling hugs" that would last a little too long and become genuinely awkward for him. Soon, he began to notice Tyrone was taking longer and longer to change his clothes in the mornings and evenings. What was he thinking? Didn't he have any idea what this was doing to him? He became more and more disgusted with himself each time it happened.

And then there was the time Mabel "accidentally" almost dropped her towel on her way out of the bathroom. She stopped it just short of fully exposing her breasts to him, but he saw enough. He spun right on his heel and marched back into his bedroom and closed the door. When that mental image intruded itself on him while he was taking care of himself later in the day, the resultant orgasm put him on pins and needles from head to toe for a full minute.

The feeling of ecstasy was only matched by the feeling of revulsion he felt for himself.

He started seeking out more extracurricular activities at school at that point. He didn't much care what it was, so long as it kept him away from home until late. He even tried out for glee club.

********

Mabel and Tyrone were stumped. They had tried nearly everything they could think of to drop hints Dipper's way. For a boy interested in mysteries and puzzles, he seemed to be pretty damn clueless to solve this easy one.

It was Mabel who suggested they back off a bit. "Maybe we're being _too_ forward."

Tyrone sighed. "Yeah, maybe we _are_ going a bit overboard. I thought for sure he'd figure it out."

"Should we just come right out and talk to him about it, same as you did with me."

Tyrone shook his head. "No, I know Dip. He'll figure it out. It might just take longer than we anticipated."

********

Soon, almost all at once, the weirdness from his siblings slowed almost to a halt. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, but he kept his guard up.

On the occasions Dipper allowed himself to be around his siblings, Mabel and Tyrone seemed to be as thick as ever. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Sometimes he felt relief that this affliction seemed to be isolated to only him, and sometimes he felt frustration for the exact same reason. He couldn't bring himself to even begin voicing the topic around them. How do you tell your siblings that you're feelings for them are becoming more than brotherly?

During his sophomore year of high school, Dipper tried to find a girlfriend. He practically went right down the yearbook page, awkwardly chatting up any girl he suspected of being single. The majority of those ended in disaster, often with a derisive laugh and occasionally with a slap in the face. Those that did lead to a first date never had a second. As a result, he'd earned a new nickname: "Desperate Dipper." Everyone knew better to say it within earshot of any of the Pines Trips, but of course the word spread.

His junior year, he relented a little and allowed himself to explore his same sex attraction. However, "Desperate Dipper" was still fresh in the student body's collective memory. The results were arguably an even worse disaster. Soon enough, not even school was safe for him and he was left with no alternative but to spend his evenings at home.

The word had become a profanity to him.

He tried to keep up appearances around his brother and sister. He'd attempt to sit with them to watch a movie. All it would take to make it fall apart, though, was for one of them to laugh. It didn't matter if it was Tyrone or Mabel, as soon as one of them so much as giggled his chest would tighten. He'd be filled with the urge to do something to draw out more laughter from them, and each time he would wrestle that urge back into submission, afraid of what might result if he gave in. He started making up excuses whenever comedies were chosen for movie nights.

He knew he was getting sideways glances from them. He wasn't so stupid to think he was actually hiding everything from them. He just hoped he was able to mask the worst of it. Let them think he was still pining over that one girl or boy who'd shut "Desperate Dipper" down. Better that than the truth. Better he be thought of as the failure of the love department than the sick freak who wants to bang his brother and sister.

And so it continued.

Until this night.

Despite his trepidation, he'd allowed himself to be talked into another movie night with the sibs. Tyrone had chosen the movie, "Army of Darkness." Dipper thought he was safe with a zombie movie. Granted, a somewhat atypical zombie movie, but still a zombie movie. It didn't take long, though--just as soon as Bruce Campbell's face appeared on screen--for him to realize he was in trouble.

He tried his best to keep his composure. He gritted his teeth when Mabel laughed at "Well, hello, Mr. Fancy Pants." He shifted uncomfortably when Tyrone chuckled at "Groovy." When they both started laughing at Bad Ash's "little-goody-two-shoes" dance, his gut dropped out from under him. He both loved and loathed what he was hearing. The two people he should have felt the closest to in the entire world, and he felt like they were slowly killing him.

What finally did it was when the army of the dead woke up and began attacking Ash. The entire scene was something out of the Three Stooges. Mabel was in stitches and soon she was on her feet reenacting each bit of slapstick with Tyrone. Dipper sank deeper into his end of the couch, wishing he could dissolve into it. Then Mabel and Tyrone came around to either side of him and leaned towards his ears.

"Come on, Dip," Tyrone said. "Loosen up a bit."

"Yeah, bro-seph," Mabel said, leaning in so close he could feel her breath, "don't you wanna have a little...fun?"

Dipper couldn't stand to sit there any longer. He abruptly stood and made for the stairs. Mabel and Tyrone both called after him to see if he was okay. He mumbled an excuse of not feeling well (which was true enough for him) and all but dashed up the steps.

Once in the relative safety of his room, he closed the door and sank to the floor. He brought a hand to his chest and clutched at his shirt. _How can I keep doing this? How can I keep torturing myself?_ He looked around the room, desperate to find something, anything, that could help. His eyes fell on something in the closet, and he hesitated. _Is there no other way? Is this my only option?_

With a sigh of resignation, he decided that yes, there was no other choice.

********

When Tyrone came up after the movie, Dipper was already in bed. With a sigh, Ty changed out of his clothes and climbed into his bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he looked over at his brother, wishing desperately that he would finally break his silence. Dipper had tortured himself for far too long. Tyrone and Mabel had realized their own feelings for each other and Dipper long ago and had come to terms with it. Why was Dipper, the smart one, lagging so far behind them?

They'd tried to coax him out of his shell so many times, they had lost count. But each time, Dipper would either become uncomfortable and make his exit or avoid them entirely. This particular movie night was all Tyrone's idea. He was so sure that if he could just see how he and Mabel were interacting that he might get that critical clue to solving his own mystery. Instead, it was yet another disaster to add to the list. What was Tyrone doing wrong? Maybe they should have talked it out with him from the beginning.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to sit Dip down and just lay it all out._

And with that decision made, he fell asleep.

********

Dipper had lain awake in bed until he was fairly sure Tyrone had gone to sleep, and then waited a full half hour longer for good measure. Quietly, he lowered his comforter and got out of bed, still fully clothed. Reaching down beside his bed, he lifted the object he had found in the closet: his suitcase. Before the movie ended, he had quickly packed some changes of clothing. There was only one way to keep from succumbing to his desires.

He had to leave Tyrone and Mabel forever.

Moving around to the center of the room, he looked down at his brother. For one last time, he fought down the urge to kiss Tyrone's lips. He carefully pulled a slip of paper from his coat pocket and set it near Tyrone's alarm clock. He wouldn't see it until morning, and by then he'd be long gone. He crossed to the door and quietly slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

Only when he was out the front door and out near the curb did he allow himself to look back at his home one last time and say what he really wanted to say.

"I love you Ty. And you, too, Mabes. Good bye."

********

"MABEL!"

Mabel was jolted awake by the sound of her brother's voice. But there was something very, very wrong with its tone. A chill ran through her veins as she hopped to her feet and over to her brothers' shared room.

When she entered, she saw Tyrone sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. Dipper's bed was empty. Her heart started to pound in her chest.

"Tyrone," she said, her voice shaky, "where's Dip?"

"Oh, God, it's all my fault," he whispered, more to himself than to her. "It's all my goddamn fault, how could I be so stupid?"

"Ty!"

Tyrone looked up at her. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his lips twisted in a grimace of grief. In his hand, he held a small piece of paper.

"Tyrone," she said again, trying to keep calm, "where is Dipper?"

Tyrone opened his mouth to speak, but words had failed him. Weakly, he held the note out for Mabel. With trembling fingers, she took it and read it. As the words seared their way into her mind, her world fell out from under her.

He'd gone.

The tears came almost instantly and she fell to her knees. Tyrone was quick to follow her to the floor, reaching for her. She clutched at him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Tyrone just held her, wishing that he could say that everything would be alright. But that would be a lie.

He didn't know if anything would ever be alright ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Numb.

That's what she was feeling.

Around her and Tyrone, their parents were frantic. She and her brother, however, could do nothing but sit on the couch in a state of shock. What went wrong? How could this have happened?

After being startled awake by Tyrone's voice and walking in to find the two of them crying in each other's arms, they instantly knew something was wrong. Dipper's absence did nothing to allay their fears. Then they saw the note on the floor. Tyrone and Mabel could only sit and watch helplessly as their parents read it, watched as their brother's partings words punched them in the gut as they had them.

**I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I can't trust myself to continue living in this house without doing something I know I will regret. The truth is that I have been a terrible brother, even though you may not have noticed it. I have carried a weight around with me for some time now. I've been fighting the urge to act on it, but every day brings me closer and closer to the breaking point.**

**The fact is that I am sick. The thoughts and urges I have been suppressing and enduring for the past few years would make your flesh crawl as they have mine. I can't even sleep in the same room as Tyrone without feeling the desire to**

**No. Even trying to put them into words would be like making them real, and I can't stomach that. Just know that you deserve so much better than me.**

**Since I can't erase myself from all existence, I'm doing the next best thing, and that is to leave. I'm sorry, but believe me when I say that this really is for the best. I hope you can understand and forgive me. Please know that I love you, more than you can possibly know.**

**And don't try to find me. Trust me, I'm not worth it.**

**Dipper**

Their mother's first instinct was to call Dipper's cell phone. She quickly punched in the numbers on her own phone and waited. "It's ringing," she said, her spirit brightening for a moment.

"I wear my sunglasses at night; so I can, so I can; watch you weave and breathe your story lines."

Everyone turned to look at Dipper's bedside table. There sat his cell phone.

 _Of course he left it behind,_ thought Tyrone. _What reason would he possibly have to take it with him?_

Mabel started at hearing Corey Hart's vocals. She was the one who always chose their weekly ringtones. This week, she'd chosen 80s songs. She and Tyrone had used their selections as subtle hints to Dipper. She had chosen "Obsession" by Animotion, while Tyrone went with "Keep on Lovin' You" by REO Speedwagon. OK, maybe not so subtle, but with how thick Dipper seemed to be it seemed a good idea at the time.

Now? Now it sent a pang through her heart.

*********

A short time later, the two of them sat in the living room, watching as their parents called the police. The two of them had cried themselves out and sat exhausted. They barely heard a word their parents were saying. She was able to pick out a few words here and there. "Bank," "bus terminal," "hitchhiking." That raised a chill up her spine. She imagined Dipper walking along the roadside, thumb extended. Who knows what sort of person might pick him up? Or what that person might try to do to him? She shook her head violently to rid herself of that mental image.

Very soon, a police car arrived. The two cops introduced themselves as Detectives Gannon and Friday. Any other time, Mabel and Ty might jokingly ask their first names were Bill and Joe. At the moment, they were looking over the note Dipper had left behind. There was something about the way they were regarding it that didn't sit well with her. She couldn't quite tell what it was, though.

One of the detectives, Friday, approached the couch where they sat. "Mabel, Tyrone," he began, bringing the two of them out of their daze, "can you remember if your brother was acting odd lately?"

The two triplets looked at each other. "I don't know what you mean." Ty said.

"Any sort of unusual behavior or something he may have said to either of you?"

"Well, he did seem a little uncomfortable during our movie night last night, but that isn't unusual with him. He's not really as into movie nights as we are."

Detective Gannon stepped closer. "Has he displayed any sort of antisocial behavior? Avoided contact with other people?"

"No. In fact, up until just fairly recently, he'd tried about every club at school."

"Do you think he might have been avoiding the two of you?"

The thought sent a jolt through both of them. _Oh, my God,_ Tyrone thought, _we really_ were _trying too hard._ "I don't know," he said. "Maybe, but why?"

"His note says that he left to avoid giving in to something, and that something seemed to involve either or both of you."

 _Well, yeah,_ Ty thought, _but we can't tell you about_ that _part of it._ The words from Dip's letter began to come back to his mind's eye. "Something I know I will regret." "Fighting the urge." "I am sick." Ty looked at Mabel in horror.

She was looking likewise at him. "You think he's crazy," she said.

The detectives said nothing, but shared a glance. That said more than enough for her.

"He's not crazy," she said, standing.

"Oh, no, dear," their mother said, "of course not. They just want to help."

"He's not crazy! He's just confused. All we need to do is speak to him. We just need to find him and speak to him. We can make it all better."

The phone rang. Their father answered it. "Hello? Yes. You found what? OK, we'll be right there." Hanging up, he addressed the detectives. "That was the bank. They found Dipper's debit card on the floor. It looked like it was slid underneath the door."

*********

Their father had ridden to the bank with the detectives. When they returned a short while later, they learned that Dipper had visited the ATM at about 2 am that morning and withdrawn almost all his savings, nearly a thousand dollars, before sliding the card underneath the door.

Soon, the detectives had more news. Someone matching Dipper's description was spotted across the bay in San Francisco. They were coordinating with the police there to try and locate him. Mabel and Ty allowed themselves to think that they might be able to fix everything. They'd get Dipper back, they'd sit him down and lay out the truth about their feelings for each other, and they'd let him know that it was okay.

A couple hours and no further news later, their hopes started to falter. Then the call came in. It wasn't Dipper that was spotted, but someone who was wearing a similar flannel shirt, had similar hair and a goatee. For the rest of the day, there was no further news. Finally, at around 6 pm, their mother suggested they start phoning friends and family out of state.

Their mother called her side of the family in Florida. They figured it was a long shot, but they were the furthest living relatives. If Dipper wanted to get as far away as possible and still have a connection to home, it kind of made sense.

Their father phoned his side around the West Coast. Each time, they had to say they had no idea why Dipper would do such a thing, but please keep your eyes out for him, thank you.

Mabel and Tyrone really had only one group of people to call: their friends in Gravity Falls. It was so difficult; these were their friends, people who would stop at nothing to help them, and they couldn't even tell them the real reason why Dipper had run off.

Their mother glanced over at them. "As long as you're calling up to Gravity Falls, do you mind calling Stan?"

"Okay, Mom," Mabel said. She punched in the number for the Mystery Shack and listened as it rang.

"Yello?" came their great-uncle's scratchy voice.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Mabel! How's my favorite great-niece?"

"Not so good, actually. That's why I'm calling you."

"What's wrong? Someone at school giving one of you guys a hard time? I'll come down there and teach them a thing or two."

"No, it's nothing like that. It's Dipper. He's run away."

There was a long pause. "Run away?"

"Yeah, he...he ran away last night. We don't know where he is."

There was another long pause, followed by a sigh. "He couldn't sort out his feelings for you two, huh?"

Mabel nearly dropped her phone at hearing that. _Grunkle Stan knew?_ She grabbed Tyrone by the arm and led him up the stairs and into her room. "What are you talking about, Grunkle Stan?" she asked, holding her phone up between their ears.

"Kid, you three have been coming to visit me every summer since you were twelve. I've seen the way you and Tyrone look at each other. And I've seen the way Dipper would look at either of you and then look away like he'd been stung by a giant wasp."

Tyrone and Mabel started stammering over each other. If Grunkle Stan could see it, does that mean that others could, too?

"Relax, kids," Stan said. "Let's just say that your Grunkle might know a little bit about what you're going through, so I know the signs. I don't think anyone else around town knows, except for maybe your two friends. What are their names, Candy and Grendel?"

"It's Grenda," Mabel said.

"Right, they come around the Shack every week or so, and I overheard them saying something about 'shipping' you three."

Mabel and Tyrone both blushed a bit. They might need to have a word with the two of them soon.

"Anyway, don't worry about it, kids. Your secret's safe with me. Goodness knows I have enough of them. But you really think Dipper would come up here?"

"We don't know, Grunkle Stan," Tyrone said. "We're just trying to cover our bases."

"I'll keep a lookout for him."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan," Mabel said. "For everything."

"Anytime, kid."

*********

That night, Tyrone laid awake in his bed, staring across the room to his brother's. He didn't think this first night would be so hard. It wasn't like Dipper never went to sleepovers or anything. But those times, Ty knew when Dipper would be returning. No one knew for sure when or even if...

 _No!_ Tyrone told himself. _We'll find him. Someway, somehow._ Still, seeing that empty bed across the room was like a knife in his heart. He climbed out of bed and crossed to the closet. Along the way, he passed by their bookshelf. Something about it caught his eye for a moment, but fatigue kept him from focusing long enough and he resolved to check it out in the morning before continuing to the closet.

Looking into their shared laundry basket, he knelt down and took out one of Dipper's flannel shirts. He carried it back to his bed and laid back down, burying his face in the shirt. His brother's smell was still somewhat fresh.

Clutching the shirt tightly, he finally fell asleep.

*********

Along I-80, near Richmond, a lone figure stands by the roadside. He'd hoped to have made better distance by now, but he knew if he stayed out in the open too long he might be spotted. Somewhat safer to wait until after dark. Traffic was surprisingly light, which actually suited Dipper just fine. If he wasn't going to get a ride, he'd just as soon be seen by as few people as possible.

Hearing an approaching car he glanced back, ready to dive for cover if it turned out to be a police car. When he saw that it was a pickup, he extended his thumb and hoped. The truck passed him by before it slowed to a stop and pulled onto the shoulder. Dipper ran up to the passenger door and opened it.

The driver was a farmer by the look of him. "You need a ride?"

"Yes please. Where are you headed?"

"Up Sacramento way," the farmer replied.

"That's perfect," Dipper said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"How about you? Where you headed?"

Dipper's hand instinctively reached towards his suitcase. Besides his clothes, he'd grabbed something else before he left. Something from the bookshelf.

"Oregon," he told the farmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after being picked up, the questions came.

“Why are you out hitchhiking in the middle of the night?” the farmer asked.

“I don’t actually own a car,” Dipper lied. He actually left his car behind, knowing that they would have put out a bulletin on it. “But I need to get to Oregon as quickly as possible.”

“What’s up there? Sick family?”

Dipper chuckled dryly at the farmer’s unintentional joke. The only sick member of his family was himself. “Family, yes, but not sick.”

“They in a bit of trouble?”

 _Like you wouldn’t believe,_ he thought. “In a manner of speaking,” he said.

The mention of family stirred up mental images of Tyrone and Mabel. His actions that night were beginning to catch up with him. He’d run away. He’d left them.

This line of questioning was starting to bother him. Luckily, the time was on his side. He feigned a yawn. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said, “but it’s been a long day for me. If you don’t mind, I’m going to try and catch some shuteye.”

“Don’t mind at all. I’ll wake you when we reach Sacramento.”

Dipper turned away from the farmer and stared out the window, glad for the silence.

The ride to Sacramento only took an hour or so. The farmer dropped him off at a Super 8 motel near the highway. Dipper thanked the farmer, even offering him a twenty for his trouble. The farmer declined, saying it would be better spent getting a good night’s sleep. As he drove away, Dipper had to admit that sounded like a good idea.

He walked up to the counter, where a very bored looking young lady was manning the desk. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard her click her tongue at his approach. She agreed to give him a room readily enough, though he wondered if she thought something was up when he paid in cash and perhaps too carefully signed his name as “Stan Jenkins.” Still, he got a room key and she neglected to ask for an ID. He thanked her and walked to his room.

The bed was a welcome sight. Placing this suitcase down, he set the alarm clock so he could get an early start in the morning before undressing and climbing into it, falling asleep almost instantly.

*********

**_He pauses to catch his breath, leaning against a tree. He feels as though he’s been running for hours. Maybe he has. In his escape from the beast pursuing him, time had gotten blurry. In the distance he hears it howl, its cry both subhuman yet strangely familiar. His muscles cry out as he forces himself back into a sprint. He has to get away, has to escape._ **

**_A protruding root snags his foot, sending him sprawling into the dirt and leaves. There is a moment of silence before he hears his pursuer redouble its speed. Panting, he struggles to his feet, which fail to hold his weight. His eyes dart from side to side, desperate for some sort of cover._ **

**_He spies a large hollow in the trunk of a gnarled old tree. He crawls, no longer caring about making noise as he closes the distance to possible safety. Once inside, he covers himself with as many leaves as he can gather and holds his breath._ **

**_He senses his hunter’s approach before he sees it, a prickly sense on the back of his neck. It takes all his willpower to suppress a shudder. Then it steps into his line of sight, a dark humanoid shape standing over where he fell. It regards the area for a moment. When its head freezes, he knows he is in trouble. With a slow, deliberate pace it turns and looks squarely at his hiding spot._ **

**_Knowing he’s cornered, it steps closer, taking its time. He looks around frantically for another way out, though he knows it’s futile at this point. Soon, it’s right there at the opening, crouched down and though his face is obscured in darkness, he knows somehow that it’s looking directly into his eyes. It reaches in and grasps his shoulders, its nails digging through his shirt and into his flesh. As it pokes its head into the hollow, he finally sees its face._ **

**_It’s his own._ **

*********

Dipper sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath. _Dammit,_ he thought after he had calmed himself down, _can’t my stupid brain give me some peace for once?_ He looked at the clock; it was only 4 am. Sighing, he climbed out of his bed and dressed. Fat chance of getting back to sleep now.

After returning his room key and thanking the clerk, he stepped back into the night. As he wound his way towards the on-ramp, he spotted a truck stop across the street. As he approached, he spotted a few truckers making their way towards their respective rigs. He put on his best smile and raised a hand.

“Excuse me,” he called. The truckers stopped and turned to face him.

“Can I help you?” one of them asked.

“I hope so. By any chance, are any of you heading north?”

The truckers eyed each other for a moment. A second trucker finally spoke up, “Depends. What do you want?”

“I was hoping I could maybe catch a ride? I’m trying to get to Oregon as quickly as possible.” They continued to look at him dubiously. “My great-uncle’s very sick,” he lied. “I can help pay for fuel, it that will help.”

The truckers again exchanged a look, obviously distrustful of him. Not that he could blame them; he’d distrust himself too if he came up in the middle of the night looking for a ride. After a pregnant pause, the second trucker spoke. “I’m headed to Seattle,” he said.

“That’s perfect,” he said. “Any chance I could ride along up to Portland?”

The trucker considered a moment before smirking slightly. “Sure, why not? If you need to, go ahead and get something to eat on the road and use the toilet. I’ll wait for you at my rig.” He gestured towards a blue Kenworth.

“Thanks!” Dipper said before turning and entering the truck stop. He couldn’t believe his good luck; a ride all the way into Oregon. Sure, Gravity Falls was on the eastern side of the state, but he could figure out the rest from there. Besides, it might be prudent to take his time the rest of the way to Gravity Falls.

He was certain that his parents, Mabel, and Tyrone had called everyone. That meant that Stan, Wendy, and the rest of their friends would be on the lookout in case he appeared. Soos and Melody were probably on the lookout in Portland, too. That was alright, though. He wasn’t planning on hanging around Portland for very long and if the woods around Gravity Falls were good for anything, it was hiding.

He bought a bottle of Pitt Cola and some beef jerky before going out to the Kenworth, where the driver was checking his rig. After getting his suitcase stashed behind his seat and settlng themselves in, the trucker started the engine and slowly pulled away from the pumps. Before long, they were switching from I-80 to I-5.

“We’re gonna be on the road for a long stretch,” the trucker said, “so you might wanna get some sleep.”

Dipper grimaced, wishing he had thought to buy something to keep him awake.

The driver must have caught his expression in his periphery. “Kid,” he said, “have you looked in the mirror lately? Your eyes have bags under their bags. Get some sleep.”

Dipper sighed. The man had a point. He tilted his seat back, said a silent prayer, and closed his eyes.

*********

**_When his eyes open, he’s in his own bed. He looks around, confused. He could have sworn he was just trying to get…somewhere. He couldn’t remember anymore. Was it just a dream?_ **

**_“Dipper?” he hears Tyrone’s voice. He turns and sure enough, there he is in the doorway. “About time. You going to sleep the whole day away?”_ **

**_Dipper laughs, a sound that feels oddly alien yet refreshing. His brother crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed next to him._ **

**_“I think I know what’ll wake you up,” he says._ **

**_Before Dipper can ask what he means, their lips are meeting. His eyes widen in shock. This was wrong. This shouldn’t be happening. And yet, despite himself, he wants this. He returns the kiss, giving himself over. His hands reach up to cup his brother’s face as he kisses with greater and greater urgency. His breathing soon becomes ragged and he suddenly pivots the two of them around, straddling his brother as he continues to kiss him._ **

**_“Oh, my god!” comes a voice from behind him. Dipper freezes mid-kiss. Slowly, he disengages Tyrone’s lips and turns to see their sister, Mabel, standing in the doorway, much as Tyrone was a minute before._ **

**_“What is this?” she asks. Dipper jumps back from Tyrone like he’d been shocked, stammering an attempt at an answer while Mabel stepped closer to them. She places a hand on Tyrone’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you think to invite me?” she asks, leaning over and giving Tyrone a kiss._ **

**_Dipper stared, dumbfounded, as he watches his siblings make out for a long moment. Pulling away from Tyrone, Mabel reaches for her other brother, pulling Dipper into a kiss of his own._ **

**_Dipper moans at the touch of her lips. Her tutti frutti flavored lip gloss tastes wonderful. She climbs into bed with them and pulls Tyrone up to them. Their lips dart back and forth from one to the other. Mabel kisses Dipper, Dipper kisses Tyrone, Tyrone kisses Mabel. They gently force Dipper onto his back, alternating between kissing him on the lips and suckling his neck._ **

**_Dipper feels a hand press against his chest. He’s not sure whose it is, nor does he really care at this point. All he knows is it feels incredible. As the hand slides downward he groans, knowing exactly where it’s heading. It brushes faintly over his crotch, causing him to shudder. He feels the hand begin to press into him harder…harder…_ **

*********

The Kenworth ran over a bump on the interstate, jarring Dipper awake. He looks about him, no longer entirely sure what was real.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” the driver said. “Dream?”

“Nightmare,” Dipper answered.

The trucker arched an eyebrow and glanced sideways at him. “You sure about that?” he asked. “I might be mistaken, but judging by the noises you were making it sounded like you were enjoying it.” He gestured towards Dipper’s lap. “Not to mention that.”

Dipper looks down into his lap, where he found a large wet spot on his pants. He quickly shifted his position to try and hide it before realizing that his companion had already seen it. Settling back down, he blushed brightly as the trucker chuckled at his discomfort.

“Want to talk about it?” the trucker asked.

“I’d rather not.”

“Girl or boy?”

“Both,” Dipper answered before he could stop himself.

To Dipper’s surprise, the trucker simply nods his head. “Can’t decide? Or don’t want to?”

Dipper shifts uncomfortably. “Doesn’t matter,” he said. “It can never happen.”

“And why’s that?”

“It’s…complicated. Just complicated.”

There was a long pause before the trucker spoke again.

“Kid, I’ve been up and down these highways a long time. I’ve seen some things in my time. Usually, when things are ‘complicated,’ the only thing making them complicated is you. Instead of trying to think everything out in your head, you should just listen to what your heart wants.”

Dipper turned to look at his companion, unsure what to say.

“Anyway, just try not to overthink things. Letting it all clutter up your head ain’t good for you.”

Dipper simply nodded before turning around in his seat. He tried to clear his mind and relax. When sleep came to him again, it was dreamless.

When he woke up, he was surprised to find that not only was it daylight, it was midday and they were nearing Portland. He had a strong feeling the trucker had violated at least one DOT regulation, but he was glad that he’d brought him this far. At Dipper’s request, the trucker dropped him off near Highway 26. He tried to give him a couple hundred dollars, but the trucker politely declined. At Dipper’s insistence, though, he did accept a fifty.

As the trucker and his rig drove away, Dipper turned to face east. The answer to his problems lay on the other end of the state. He just had to get the rest of the way there.

Adjusting the grip on his suitcase, Dipper Pines began to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you’re alright to do this?” Tyrone asked.

“Honestly? No.” Mabel answered. “But it’s got to happen eventually. Let’s just go ahead and get this over with.”

Tyrone simply nodded his head as they both stepped out of the car. They turned and looked at their high school, its façade instilling a greater sense of foreboding than usual. They knew that word had spread through the entire student body by now. How could it not? What bit of gossip could possibly be juicier than Dipper Pines running away from home?

Approaching the main door, she took a deep breath to steel herself before pulling it open. As they stepped over the threshold and into the commons area, time seemed to stop as everyone, to a person, turned to watch Mabel and Tyrone enter. They felt everyone’s eyes bore into them as they crossed the silent floor. Their imaginations filled the void with all the unspoken comments they were sure everyone was thinking.

_Hey, look. It’s “Desperate” Dipper’s brother and sister._

_You hear he ran away?_

_Anybody know why?_

_He probably didn’t want to be a burden anymore. Y’know, not drag his siblings down with him._

_How did they ever put up with him for so long anyway?_

_Who knows? I’m just surprised he hadn’t done something sooner._

The silence held until they were well away from the commons. As they reached their lockers, Mabel and Tyrone glanced at each other. They could each see their emotions threatening to boil over. Mabel reached for Ty first, pulling him into a tight embrace. He quickly returned the hug, each of them trying to bolster the other up.

After a long moment, Ty released her, stepping back to look at his sister. He gave her a wan smile, thankful that they at least had each other right now.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Right back at you,” she replied quietly as they grabbed their books and went to their first class.

By lunch, the two of them were more than a little on edge. All during the first half of the day, their teachers tried to carry on with class as usual, but both Mabel and Tyrone could feel their classmates glance and stare at them. A couple of their teachers, even, had a difficult time keeping from looking their way. Fortunately, the lunch room sounded a bit like its usual self and their entrance didn’t cause a disruption.

As they ate in silence, Tyrone looked up from his tray to see a small group of girls approaching. One of them stepped out from the group and neared the table. Ty recognized her as Tammy Gwinne, remembering how she had laughed in Dipper’s face when he had tried asking her out.

“Mabel? Tyrone?” she said. Mabel chose not to acknowledge her, instead continuing to eat her lunch. “I just wanted to say that…we’re sorry to hear about your brother.”

_SLAM!_

Mabel’s fist struck the table.

“Sorry?” she asked simply. “You’re…sorry?”

Tammy stood speechless. She could only nod her head.

Mabel slowly stood up and turned to face her. “Don’t you think it’s just a little bit late to be saying you’re sorry?”

Her rising voice alerted nearby tables, their occupants turning to see what was happening.

“Were you sorry last year when he asked you out? Were you sorry when you laughed in his face? In his face! How about the rest of your crew there? Were they sorry when Dipper came to any of them? No, you weren’t sorry at all! Just another opportunity to laugh at ‘Desperate’ Dipper.”

Tammy flinched as if she’d been slapped. By now, the entire lunch room was watching this unfold.

“What, you didn’t think we knew? You thought you all kept that little nickname a secret?” She turned to address the lunch room at large. “I got news for everyone. You can all take your pity and shove it! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! All he wanted…all he wanted…”

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find that it was Ty. Unable to contain it any longer, she clutched herself to him and began to sob. Ty gently wrapped his hands around her and held her as she cried. He gave a stern look to Tammy who, along with her friends, could only look down at their feet as they returned to their table.

As soon as Mabel had composed herself a little, he led her out of the lunchroom and to the office. After giving a brief explanation to the vice-principal, they were given the rest of the day off, along with her assurances that they would work with them while they dealt with this. The piteous look she gave them almost set Tyrone off. They all seemed to think they knew the answers. He wondered how she’d react if she knew the full story. How would everyone else?

Suddenly, he thought he understood at least part of what Dipper was thinking. The realization was like a gut punch. Of course Dipper would have taken the greater picture into consideration, would have wondered how their family and peers would react if word had gotten out that he had a thing for his own siblings. He mentally kicked himself for not coming forward to him sooner. If Dip had known that he and Mabel held similar thoughts, he knew the three of them would have managed to keep their secret safe.

They crossed the parking lot and into the car. _Dipper’s car_ , Mabel couldn’t stop herself from thinking. A few discarded flannel shirts lay on the back seat atop a small pile of empty Pitt Cola bottles. Their mother kept hounding him to clean it out, but he never did. Now, Ty and Mabel were afraid to disturb any of it.

The drive home was quiet, both of them dwelling in their respective thoughts. It wasn’t until Tyrone had pulled into their driveway that Mabel broke the silence.

“I miss him, Ty,” she said. “It’s only been a few days, but I miss him.”

Ty reached over and grasped her hand in his. “I know,” he said. “I miss him, too.”

“But what if we never find him? What if something happens to him?”

“Hey, this is Dipper we’re talking about. After Gravity Falls, he can handle anything. We’ll find him. We have to.”

*********

After the first week, Tyrone began to think that he should just keep his big mouth shut when it came to bold pronouncements like that.

After the first month, serious doubt began to creep into his head.

At Thanksgiving, their mother insisted on setting a place for Dipper. She thought that they day might inspire him to come home. By the time their father began carving the turkey and his place remained empty, her hopes faded. When it came time to clear the table, no one was in the mood for dessert.

A couple weeks later, the Christmas spirit managed to convince everyone that maybe, just maybe, a miracle could happen. They decorated the tree with Dipper’s favorite ornaments and bought gifts especially for him. Mabel spent the two weeks before Christmas knitting a sweater for him, depicting all three triplets smiling and happy. Tyrone sat up all night waiting, hoping against hope for Dipper to walk through the front door.

When dawn came and still no Dipper, Mabel silently wept into the sweater and everyone’s gifts went unopened.

As the new year started, even Tyrone began to wonder if their brother would ever return. Seeing Dipper’s empty bed every morning twisted the knife in his heart a little more each time. He kept replaying moments in his head, wondering what he should have done differently, how he could have prevented this from happening. And along with that, what could he possibly do to correct it? With Dipper nowhere to be found, how could he let him know how much they miss him?

And slowly, an idea began to form in his head.

*********

After knocking on Mabel’s door, he heard a noncommittal grunt from the other side.

“Mabel, it’s Ty. Can I come in?”

A moment later, there came another grunt. He opened the door to find his sister once again inside Sweater Town. She’d been retreating there more and more frequently these days. Sighing, he gently closed the door and crossed to her bed, sitting on the edge and placing a hand on her head.

“Mabel?” he asked.

“There is no Mabel; only Zuul,” she answered. Without her usual effervescence, though, her attempt at a joke fell flat and they both knew it. Still, Tyrone chuckled.

“Mabel, this is a long shot, I know, but I just had an idea.”

Slowly, Mabel’s brown eyes peeked out from the collar of her sweater.

“You feel like singing a song?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Now entering Gravity Falls.”

Dipper found himself feeling very nostalgic as soon as he saw the sign. From that first crazy summer, to their most recent trip earlier that year, he considered Gravity Falls his home away from home. He knew he was taking a big risk by coming here. The townspeople knew him well, plus Mabel and Tyrone would certainly have alerted Stan, Wendy and the others.

Nevertheless, what he needed was here.

He didn’t plan on actually entering the town anytime soon, though. Just as soon as he felt the search for him had died down. In the meantime, he knew the perfect place to stay. There was just the small matter of them parting on bad terms. He hoped they either didn’t recognize him, or they didn’t hold a grudge.

Turning off the main road, he trudged into the woods.

As he neared his destination, his nose caught the distinctive musk of thick sweat. He didn’t think that he was close enough to smell it just yet, which only meant that one of _them_ was nearby. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a packet of beef jerky and opened it. A moment later, the ground beneath his feet began to rumble. A tall pine shook and fell over as a large, horned beast walked into view.

His legs were covered in fur, leading to hooves which left deep prints in the soil. From the waist up, he more closely resembled a very muscular human, though a large pelt of fur wrapped itself around his neck, leading to a long beard which hung down to just above his belly. From the _kippah_ on his head, Dipper knew exactly who he’d attracted.

“Chutzpar!” he called. The Manotaur’s eyes widened as he spotted Dipper.

“You!” he shouted, jabbing a finger at the young man. “Gonna finish that?”

“Nope,” Dipper replied, tossing the pouch of jerky at the creature. As he wolfed down the jerky, Chutzpar paused, his eyes widening again in recognition.

“You!” he cried. “You dare show your face in this part of the woods?”

“Oh, come on, Chutzpar, that was years ago.”

“A Manotaur never forgets!” Chutzpar shouted, grabbing a nearby boulder and hurling it behind his head. It sailed several yards before striking a tree, snapping it in two. The broken section tumbled over to the ground as the boulder continued several more yards, landing with a loud thud.

“Dude, I was twelve and desperate to show I was mature, which meant I wasn’t mature at all. Not that you guys were much better, booing a child because he refused to complete your last task. Really, how manly was that?”

Chutzpar’s eyes narrowed. “Is that why you’ve returned? To complete your training?” He leaned forward, sniffing the air around Dipper’s head. “I still smell emotional issues on you.” He sniffed again. “But they are different from before…”

Dipper quickly stepped away from the beast. “Uh, I’d rather not talk about it, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Very well, Destructor. Now why have you come back here?”

“Actually, I was just hoping to stay at the Man Cave for a while.”

Chutzpar laughed. “The only way to regain entry to the Man Cave is to complete your training.”

Dipper sighed in exasperation. “Look, I told you before, I’m not going to cut a head off the Multi-Bear!”

The Manotaur’s eyes widened, this time in shock. “No, no, no! We no longer require a head from the Multi-Bear.”

“Really? I don’t have to battle him again?”

“Oh, you must defeat him, alright. You just don’t have to take a head.”

Dipper considered a moment. He was able to defeat him before, there wasn’t any reason he couldn’t do so again. Though, if the Multi-Bear recognized him, maybe he’d throw the fight. But that raised another question: if he didn’t have to take a head, how would he prove to the Manotaurs that he’d succeeded?

“If all I have to do is defeat him, then I guess I’ll complete my tasks.”

“Very good, Destructor,” Chutzpar said.

“I, uh, don’t need to climb on your back hair, do I?”

Chutzpar laughed, causing the ground right beneath Dipper to tremble. “No, Destructor. We’re already very close. Come with me.”

The Manotaur turned and led Dipper down the path created by the felled pine. Before long, they were at the Manotaur-shaped entrance to the Man Cave. One of them, anyway. Inside, Pituitaur and Testosteraur were engaging in an arm wrestling contest, while the rest of the Manotaurs were gathered around. Above them all stood Leaderaur. When the gigantic Manotaur spotted Dipper and Chutzpar enter he reared his head, expelling jets of flame from his nostrils.

“CHUTZPAR!” Leaderaur roared. “YOU HAVE RETURNED. WHAT DID YOU FIND?”

Chutzpar gestured towards Dipper. “Behold, Leaderaur, I found Dipper the Destructor in the woods.”

The ebony beast’s red eyes flared. “DESTRUCTOR! YOU DARE SHOW YOUR—“

“You dare show your face in this part of the woods, blah blah blah,” Dipper said. “Chutzpar already covered that bit. Look, I need a place to crash for awhile. Chutzpar told me that the only way back into the Man Cave is to finish my training. So let’s do it.”

“YOU WISH TO BATTLE MULTI-BEAR?”

“As long as I don’t have to take his head, yes.”

“VERY WELL, DESTRUCTOR. MANOTAURS, BRING FORTH MULTI-BEAR!”

Dipper didn’t like the sound of that. They had the Multi-Bear here? Did they capture him? Were they keeping him in a cage, heckling him for his taste in music? He wondered if he’d have to stage a jailbreak and find someplace else to stay.

When, instead, he saw the Multi-Bear walk up smiling, he felt a great sense of relief.

“MULTI-BEAR, DIPPER THE DESTUCTOR HAS RETURNED TO COMPLETE TRAINING. LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!”

Chutzpar led Dipper up onto a raised stone platform while the Multi-Bear climbed up the opposite side. Cracking his knuckles, he stepped towards the center, eager to get this over with. A moment later, the ursine beast strode up to face him.

“Are you ready, Dipper the Destructor?” he asked.

“Ready.”

“Very well. Chutzpar, the microphones, please.”

_Wait, what? Microphones?_

Before he knew what was happening, a microphone was placed in his hand. Between he and the Multi-Bear, there now stood a karaoke machine.

“Do you still know all the words, warrior?” the creature asked.

“Words? Words to what?”

His answer came the moment the music began and the beast began to sing.

_Disco girl_

_Coming through_

_That girl is you_

_OOH OOOH, OOH OOOH_

Dipper wasn’t sure what was more shocking, finding himself in a karaoke battle with the Multi-Bear or seeing the Manotaurs enjoying it. He quickly recovered, though, picking up the lyrics as the first verse began. They wrapped the song to raucous applause before they moved on to &ndra’s “Taking Over Midnight.” One of the Multi-Bear’s other heads joined in on the harmony, much to the audience’s enjoyment. After that, they went into a rousing rendition of “Don’t Start Un-believing” which was met with cheers all around.

“Very good, warrior,” the Multi-Bear said once they had finished. “You have proven yourself worthy.”

“DESTRUCTOR!” Leaderaur’s voice boomed through the cavern. “YOU HAVE COMPLETED YOUR TRAINING. YOU ARE NOW ONE OF US.”

“One of us! One of us!” the rest of the Manotaurs chanted. In almost any other situation, Dipper might have been very creeped out. Instead, he felt something he hadn’t truly felt in a long time.

He felt happy.

*********

He spent the next few hours catching up with the Manotaurs and the Multi-Bear, learning what had happened between them. After leaving Dipper behind for refusing to complete his final task, they had indeed gone out and built something before immediately destroying it. However, a couple of them complained that it wasn’t as fulfilling as it had been before. So they built something else and destroyed it. Again, the act rang a bit hollow.

They continued to build and destroy for many hours, through the night and well into the next day. Finally, it was determined that they would go and defeat the Multi-Bear themselves. Entering his lair, they were greeted by the music of BABBA. Several of the Manotaurs covered their ears, but Clark and Beardy both sheepishly admitted that “Disco Girl” really was pretty catchy.

This was met with some harsh derision from the rest of the group, but soon Pituitaur and Testosteraur found themselves tapping their hooves. Chutzpar and Pubertaur began nodding their heads with the beat. Until finally Leaderaur himself started singing along with the chorus.

His booming voice brought out the Multi-Bear, who was as dumbfounded as Dipper when he saw the Manotaurs all dancing along to a song they had mocked as “girly.” Dipper wished he had been there to see it. From there, the Manotaurs and the Multi-Bear made peace. They even invited him to join them in the Man Cave.

Dipper was glad to see that the conflict between them had ended and that they had found a way to become friends. That stirred up a little pain in his heart, though, thinking to how separated he had felt from his classmates, not to mention Mabel and Tyrone.

It occurred to him that word must have gotten round the entire school that he’d run away. _Well, fine,_ he thought, _let them think what they want. “Desperate” Dipper’s run away and is finally leaving them all alone._ He briefly wondered how his brother and sister would handle the gossip, but guessed that they could deal with it. He told himself for the millionth time that this was for the best. He needed to stay away from Mabel and Tyrone before he did something horrible like kiss one of them. Or worse.

Life with the Manotaurs was incredibly laid back. Apart from the occasional convenience store raid for beef jerky and bursting the odd fire hydrant, they actually spent most of their time just relaxing in the cave. Dipper spent many hours with them on the foosball table, surprising them with his dexterity. As time went on, though, he began to grow a little bored and his mind began to wander.

He knew that the town was only a short distance away. He thought about venturing out and seeing some of the places he’d visited: the gnomes’ lair, the Dusk 2 Dawn, maybe even the old site of the Tent of Telepathy. He stamped those ideas out, though. If he wasn’t careful, someone from town might spot him. He couldn’t venture into town just yet. He needed to wait.

*********

As the days turned to weeks and the temperature began to drop, he felt the hole in his heart groan wider. Thanksgiving was just around the corner. He couldn’t help but think of the dishes his mother would always prepare: stuffing, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and gravy, and the turkey. Oh, the turkey. Without fail, it was always tender and juicy. He imagined his father carving the bird, the smells filling the entire house and making their stomachs rumble. It would be so easy to just slip into town and make a phone call…

_No. You can’t do that. They’d check the caller ID and know you’re up here._

A letter, then. Just a quick little missive through the postal service.

_No. The postmark would tip them off, too._

With a sigh, he tried to take solace in the meal the Manotaurs had prepared, slow cooked beasts of the forest they hunted themselves. While it was certainly delicious, better than Dipper had expected, and the company was friendly, it just wasn’t the same.

*********

A month later, the urge to contact his family came back. He didn’t think this would be so hard. They’d had sleepovers and vacations before, how was it that this was so different? As Christmas approached, he pictured his family around the tree, opening their presents. His dad getting yet another tie, his mom a necklace, Mabel probably knitting another sweater, and Tyrone getting that music book he’d been eyeing. And he was up here.

That truth stung harder than he thought it possibly could.

He imagined himself returning home, arriving early Christmas morning like in that…

That coffee commercial…

 _Damn it,_ he cursed himself. _Why’d you have to go and think about_ that _?_

His imagination continued to play out the scene in his head. Approaching the front door, only to have it flung open by both Mabel and Tyrone, smiles on both their faces. Being led to the kitchen, where a pot of coffee is waiting to be brewed. Mabel and Tyrone placing a bow on his shoulder, proclaiming him to be their present that year. And then…

_SMACK!_

The sound alerted the Manotaurs, who all looked at Dipper. His cheek was red from where he’d slapped himself. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry, guys,” he said, trying to play it off with a chuckle. “I thought I had a bug on my face.” He stood up and retreated to his alcove, wishing to avoid any more unwanted attention.

*********

**_He’s sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Mabel and Tyrone. They’re all curled underneath a comforter, while a movie’s playing on the television. He isn’t focusing on the movie, though. His attention alternates to either of side of him, to the people he wants most in all the world._ **

**_Mabel catches his gaze first, a playful smile curling up her lips. “What’sa matter, Dipperoni?” she asks. “I got something on my face?”_ **

**_“No,” he answers, “just looking at you.”_ **

**_She turns a bit to look at him more fully. “Well you’ve got something on your face.”_ **

**_“I do?”_ **

**_She nods her head. “This,” she says, bringing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. His eyes close as an ecstatic shudder ripples through his body._ **

**_“There,” she says. “Got it.”_ **

**_He feels a hand gently cup his chin, turning his head around to the other side. His eyes meet his brother’s, looking at him critically._ **

**_“Hmm,” he says. “I think you missed a spot.”_ **

**_“Really?” Mabel asks._ **

**_“Don’t worry, though, I’ll take care of it.” Tyrone places his lips over Dipper’s, and another shudder curls his toes._ **

**_Soon, he feels her lips suckling at the side of his neck, teasing the spot just under his ear. Tyrone’s hand snakes up his shirt, slowly brushing his chest. He breaks away from Tyrone and turns back to Mabel, who resumes kissing him. He brings his hands up towards her bust, but hesitates. She senses it, gently taking his hand and planting it firmly on her breast. He gently squeezes, marveling at its soft warmth._ **

**_He feels Tyrone’s hand slide back down and take hold of the waistband of his sweat pants. He looks at his brother’s face, who gives him a wink before ducking under the covers. Mabel guides his hand away from her breast, towards the waist band of her own pants. He feels his erection being pulled free from his pants, and his brother’s hot breath on it as his own hand ventures towards Mabels…_ **

*********

Dipper woke up with a start, panting. The last few moments of the dream replayed themselves in his mind, sparking another shudder. One of revulsion.

_Jesus Christ. I’m so fucked up._

It was a couple of weeks into the new year. Rising out of his cot, he reached for his suitcase, taking out the one other thing he brought with him from Piedmont. He looked at his troubled reflection in the six fingered hand.

Journal #3.

He opened the journal, flipping through the pages until he came to one he’d dog-earred. He decided he’d waited long enough.

It was time.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper wasted no time. He made his way, under cover of darkness, from the Man Cave to Gravity Falls. As he weaved through the city streets, memories of past summers flashed in his mind.

Meals at Greasy’s Diner.

Helping Soos talk to girls at the mall.

The pool where Mabel met Mermando.

The junkyard, in even greater disrepair following Fiddleford McGucket’s passing.

And then he was there. The Gravity Falls Museum of History.

Going round to the side of the building, he found the same window he and the others used to infiltrate the museum before. Trying it, it slid open. He shook his head. _The more things change…_

Carefully climbing through the window, he looked about him. The exhibits had barely changed. The formaldehyde heart, the “Romance in Settler’s Times” diorama, the upside down angel painting, all still where they were.

_Alright, Dipper, quit reminiscing. You’re here for a reason._

He made his way through the halls until he reached the eye exhibit. Crossing the room, he placed his hand on the stone eye hieroglyph and pressed it in. He heard a discharge of air behind him as the fireplace began to slowly shift sideways, revealing the secret stairwell. A layer of dust covered the floor.

_Doesn’t look like anyone’s been down these stairs since 2012._

Ducking past cobwebs, he walked down the passage until he entered the hall of the Society of the Blind Eye. In the center of the space, near a modified barber’s chair, stood a small table, upon which rested a small chest. Dipper neared the table, his heart beat intensifying with each step. He lifted the lid of the chest and inside, where he had left it before returning home in the summer of 2012, was the memory ray.

Slowly, almost reverently, he lifted the ray from its cradle. Memories of that night came rushing back: The Mystery Trips, along with Soos, Wendy, and McGucket, thwarting Blind Ivan and his cult and recovering McGucket’s splintered memories. Solving the mysteries of the town. Trying to get “Straight Blanchin’” out of his head. _Those were the days…_

_The days before you realized what a sick freak you were becoming._

That thought brought him out of his reverie. He turned the device around in his hand. Turning the dial, he entered letter after letter until the display read what he wished to forget:

“INCESTUOUS THOUGHTS”

Closing his eyes, he brought the light bulb barrel up to his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. All he needed to do was pull the trigger.

Just pull the trigger.

Pull the trigger.

A lump began to form in his throat and he felt his eyes begin to sting. _Damn it, Dipper, can’t you do one simple thing? You know this is the only way. Pull the trigger, get rid of these sick feelings, and maybe we can actually go home!_

He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth and placed his thumb on the trigger.

“Dipper?”

Dipper’s eyes shot open at hearing a familiar voice. He looked towards the entrance of the hall, where an old man in a fez was stepping into view.

“Grunkle Stan?” he asked.

“Hey, kid.”

“But…how…how did you find me?”

Stan chuckled. “I knew you were back in the area for weeks. Before you even stepped off the road and into the woods.”

_He knew?_

“How?”

Stan reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a small, silvery object. He tossed it across the hall. Dipper snatched it out of the air and examined it. The face of young Gideon Gleeful smiled back at him.

“After that run in with the Feds, I co-opted the little gremlin’s surveillance network. I hid his buttons all over town and in a bunch of places in the woods.”

“So, what? Are Mabel and Tyrone on their way here, too?”

“Nope. I haven’t told them you’re here.”

“You haven’t?” Stan shook his head. “They called you right? Why haven’t you called them?”

“I figured you just needed some time to sort yourself out. I’ll admit, I had a feeling that this was what you were after, but I didn’t think you’d actually try something so dangerous.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You telling me you forgot about Old Man McGucket?”

“He used it too many times. I only need to use it once.”

“It’s not that easy, kid. Yeah, Fiddleford used the ray a lot, but think about how much he was trying to forget. Forgetting all those things leaves holes, Dipper. If you’re not careful, you’re likely to lose yourself in one like he did.”

“I’m not trying to forget the ghosts, the monsters, or the portal, Grunkle Stan. I’m trying to forget…to forget…”

“You’re trying to forget the way you’re feeling towards your brother and sister,” Stan finished. Dipper stared at him, dumbfounded. Stan laughed, a dry, raspy sound. “Oh, your face. Dipper, you’re a real smart kid, but sometimes you can’t see the forest for the trees.”

“I-wha-but-how,” Dipper stammered.

“Easy, kid. Don’t give yourself an aneurysm or something. My old eyes might be on the way out, but they still see plenty.”

“You could tell? Jesus, you didn’t tell my parents, did you?”

“Stanford Pines is no snitch.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Like I said before, I thought you could figure it out for yourself.”

“But if you know that I’m…” _A sick fuck,_ is what his mind thought. “You know…like this, why are you trying to stop me?”

Stan reached into his pocket again, withdrawing a small electronic device. “Now how did Wendy get this thing to work again?” He tapped one side of it, scowling. “Why can’t they just put some darn buttons on these things? Why’s everything gotta be this touch screen nonsense?”

A moment later, Dipper heard the sounds of a piano. It wasn’t anything Dipper was familiar with. He was about to voice a question when he heard his brother’s voice begin to sing:

_Darling, we love you._

_Please don’t be afraid._

_We’re so very sorry_

_for this mess that we’ve made._

_We just didn’t listen._

_Now this price has been paid_

_Darling, please come home._

Dipper felt his heart ache at hearing Tyrone’s voice. Then he heard Mabel join in:

_Darling, we miss you._

_What more can we say?_

_Your life is with us._

_We need you to stay._

_And if you feel lost,_

_let our love guide you way_

_Darling, please come home_

As he listened to his siblings pour their hearts out in song, things began to click. Now the tears he was crying weren’t sadness towards himself, but joy that he’d finally realized the truth. As the song ended and Tyrone and Mabel’s voices faded in the empty hall, Dipper became aware that Stan had closed the gap between them. Dropping the memory ray on the floor, he wrapped his arms around his great uncle, crying.

“Thank you, Grunkle Stan,” he managed to say between heaving breaths.

“Anything for family, kid,” Stan replied.

*********

When the phone rang at the Pines home, Tyrone and Mabel were on the couch. A movie was playing, but neither of them were really paying attention. They were mostly doing things by rote these days. Mabel absentmindedly reached for the receiver and brought it up to her ear.

“Hello?”

There was a long silence on the other end. She scowled. _Is this another damn prank caller?_

“Hello?” she asked, a bit more sternly. The silence continued, but Mabel thought she heard what sounded like…crying?

“Hello?” she asked one more time, a bit more softly. “Who is this?”

Finally, the response came.

“Hi, Mabes.”

Mabel gasped, her hand reaching for her throat. The reaction got Tyrone’s attention, who looked at his sister with worry. She looked at him, tears in her eyes yet with a growing smile on her face.

“Dipper?”

*********

“You got the popcorn, Dip?”

“Popcorn’s coming right up! Mabes, you got the chocolate?”

“I got enough chocolate to choke a camel. Ty, you got the movie all picked out?”

“All set and ready to go!”

The three of them sat down on the couch. Dipper sat in the middle, holding a large bowl of popcorn, to which Mabel was dumping in an assortment of chocolates. Tyrone pressed play on the remote control and both he and Mabel leaned in against Dipper.

_“Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin.”_

As _The Princess Bride_ played, Dipper leaned his head against his sister’s.

“I know I’ve said this already,” he said, “but I’m sorry, you guys.”

“Sorry for what?” Mabel asked.

“For everything. Running away, upsetting you both.”

Dipper felt his hand gripped by both his brother and sister.

“We’re sorry, too,” Tyrone said. “I’m sorry. I should have said something sooner.”

Dipper turned to look at his brother. He leaned over and gave Tyrone a brief kiss. “I’m just glad I didn’t go and do something really stupid.”

Mabel twisted to look up at both her brothers. “Yeah,” she said, “and don’t you ever think of doing something like that again, or we’re through.”

Grinning, Dipper gave Mabel a kiss of her own.

“As you wish.”


End file.
